


Left to Us

by Lady_Kaie



Series: We Who Are Left [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Curvy Reader, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Older Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, plus size reader, pregnancy loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Noctis is gone and Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto have settled in Cape Caem with you, a warrior from Tenebrae.  They are in a relationship and feelings have begun to develop to include you.  Your life has been full of loss and these men terrify you...But maybe they are the best thing to happen to you...Will you try?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia/Reader, Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, Ignis Scientia/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: We Who Are Left [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823734
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	1. Little Moments (Prompto POV)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own FFXV or Square Enix nor do I profit from them.
> 
> The chapters will change in POV between the Chocobros and the reader.

Prompto POV

********  
Now that the light is back in the world and the daemons are gone, life has slowly started to rebuild. Lestallum is a bustling center of activity which has expanded with the influx of people who have moved there. The once great Crown City, Insomnia, is still in ruins and most of her is uninhabitable due to ten years of inactivity and destruction. Which is fine by me, I’m not sure I could go back to the place my best friend died.

Two years have passed since Noctis made his sacrifice and even though the war is over, it feels like I never really got closure. For a long time Gladiolus, Iggy and I moved around hunting and helping others rebuild. Altissa is starting to boom once more with life because most of Tenebrae has moved there to pay homage to their oracle who lost her life in the grand city.

You couldn’t really go with them, though you brought them there and helped the citizens of two worlds cohabitate peacefully in the aftermath of the darkness. Still, you didn’t stay, much like the three of us couldn’t bear to remain where our lives no longer made sense.

With Noct gone not a lot of things made sense for me even if I have the love of Ignis and Gladio to see me through the hard periods. It’s still not the same. I miss his smile and his laugh in the middle of the night when I couldn’t stay up any longer playing video games. I also miss the way he would cuddle with me in the early morning as though I could protect him from Ignis and the light of day.

Sometimes I think I can still feel his touch in another's hands against my body only for me to realize that it was an old memory creeping up during a private moment. The huge gap that he left in his relationship with the four of us hasn’t gone unnoticed by Ignis or the big guy either, which is probably why they never settled down.

Gladiolus sometimes leaves the haven Ignis has created for the three of us together but he always comes back. Then of course there’s Iggy, who is steadfast and strong, but I know he is missing something. I can feel it when he reaches for me, not that his love for me has declined, just that there is a hole in him I cannot fill. I suppose he can’t fill the one in me either.

And then there was you…

We met you in Altissa the day that Luna was cut down with your small troupe of soldiers and then several times throughout the darkness herself. I think there’s a hole in you too and I think it happened when Luna died. You were one of her chosen, standing at her side through everything and then you lost her. With your grief as your only friend considering your family had been cut down over time by daemons and other creatures, you moved through the world until you couldn’t go on.

I wonder sometimes what you would look like without that emptiness in you. Would the dull ache in your gaze soften into something gentle? Would the hollowness in your laugh fill with joy and call out to the world around you? Would the gentleness of your touch heal this void I cannot seem to fill up inside of me?  
I can’t lie and say I haven’t been thinking about you since we came to live in Cape Caem six months ago. When we arrived for a rest and saw that the King’s former haven was in fact occupied, nothing passed between the four of us, just an unspoken need to not be alone even though we were three and you were one. When you are missing a part of your group, and heart, you feel lonely no matter how many people there are.

So we stayed and rebuilt. Well, Gladio rebuilt with help and put in solar panels for energy, while Ignis ensured that the land was well kept for a garden that feeds us throughout the year. You have your hand in everything of course because you are well rounded and after helping to raise your siblings, you learned to be both a mother and father.

My job is of course not very defined because I am not overly talented at anything save for taking photos which in the beginning you couldn't stand. But now you don’t shy away from the camera and have even asked to participate in a few group photos which made me so happy you wouldn’t even believe it. The other thing I do around the place is help wherever I can and of course go hunting. I like to take the time out in the wild by myself and after the darkness I am much more capable of handling myself.

Really, it just clears my head when nothing else will. And boy oh boy is my head full lately. I can’t seem to get you out of it…

And I don’t think the others can either. I’ve noticed how Gladio comes to you with some of his old books, trying to strike up conversation and get you interested in his hobbies. I’ve also noticed that Ignis doesn’t shoo you out of the kitchen, ever! You have no idea what that really means to someone like Ignis especially because your cooking method is quick and messy as opposed to his more precise and controlled style.

Then there is me. I’ll do just about anything to get you outside with me taking pictures…

“Hey Prom…” Your voice calls out from the doorway of the house toward the little patch of grass I’m sitting on along the cliff’s edge. After six months you are finally calling me by my nickname and it makes me feel warm and full inside where it was once cold and empty. 

The wind whips over the landscape, the time of year is early May and the planting process was finally completed just this past weekend. “Over here!” I try to keep my voice light and playful like you are used to, but as of late I find it cracking and hard to keep level when you are near me.

The grass crunches under your feet and as you settle beside me, your body plush and inviting, we share a smile and then look to the camera. “Ignis wanted you to take photos of the landscape for next year?”

“Yes. He likes this set up and wants to make sure we keep it, but rotates the crops.” There are four large patches of land that have been separated, depending on what is being grown. With this year's photos he will keep a visual diary of where his crops are and where he will move them to next year. Gladio is busy painting the house that we have expanded to include three new bedrooms and an enlarged living space. The former home had a rough go throughout the darkness, but thankfully the lighthouse was still standing nice and strong.

Some nights we sleep up there and in the summer time we have picnics under the solid structure thanks to the shade. “So, how can I help you?” Your eyes are so bright as you look at me. It must be a good day where old pains aren’t haunting you because even your smile is playful and it makes me want to lean in and test the texture of your lips.

Test the texture… ok, I’ve been reading too many of Gladio’s cheesy books but in the winter there isn’t a whole hell of a lot to do. That and you like to read and will often be asked to read something or tell stories from Tenebrae that we don’t know. Hours have passed listening to you and if you only knew how hard it was to stay away and let you keep thinking I want only to be your friend.

That that’s all any of us want…

It’s just not true! I know its not, even if the others don’t talk about it, I know what they want from you and I want it to. But what would you say? Hell, when I started dating Noctis, Gladio and Ignis it was a lot for me and I expected it to be this weird gang bang all the time, or be overcome with jealousy but those things never came to pass.

Whenever we were all together boundaries were maintained and nothing was ever done that someone didn’t want. Even when we were with someone without the others…

I don’t know. I’m not sure how to describe it. Sometimes I would feel jealous in the beginning if I found Iggy with Noctis and not me, but then Ignis just had this way about him, like he knew, and as soon as he found me he would give me the sweetest kiss so that I knew I was just as special. Gladio is a little less in tune to emotions and doesn’t always get it when someone is upset, but I’ve seen him soften a little more with you.

It’s different with girls I suppose, but then the guys always said I was more of a girl in terms of showing how I felt and expressing myself. What was more shocking is that they never judged me for it.

“Prom? You ok? Should we take the pictures now?” You’re standing above me, blocking the sun from view and I realize that my mind has run away with me. Shaking from my stupor I climb up to my feet and give you the best smile I have, “Let’s go.”

I don’t really need your help, I just wanted a reason to spend time with you so I put you on menial tasks that keep you close and even have you take a few photos. Of course you tell me to stay close, my body pressed into the softness of yours, my head peering over your shoulder to catch the angle you are working at and of course you have that floral perfume of sylleblossoms on…

I have to bite back a groan as the pressure from your backside against the front of me mingles with your scent in my mind. It would be so easy to just curl my arms around you. To pin you against me for just a slightly more intimate touch that would convey all of my feelings…

“Supper!” Ignis calls from the doorway and suddenly I’m void of contact. It’s like being sucker punched in the gut to feel you pull out of my arms but I’ll be damned if you don’t look amazing with your slightly red cheeks and a blissful grin on your face as you waggle my camera at me.

“I think I got some good ones Prom!” 

“Wow.” I take a quick look over the photos and am vastly impressed. Most of your photos before now would always have your finger in them but you’ve gotten way better. “Soon I’ll have to get you your own camera and we’ll go take some photos together.” The smile you throw in my direction makes you look so young. It’s too much for me to withstand, and tenderly my hand, the little traitor, reaches up to stroke the side of your face. “Proud of you.”

“Prompto! ________! Come on!” Gladio’s sharper tone makes us both jump but I swear to the Gods I felt you lean into me…

Then you’re gone, heading into the house and the moment is over.

There’s that emptiness again, filling me up and I’ve come to realize that while I miss Noct, I miss you just as much. I want to feel you curled up against me at night, holding you tight in my arms while we kiss until sleep takes us.

“Hey.” Gladio is beside me all of a sudden and when I gaze up into his copper eyes, his body bare from the waist up with sweat pouring down him, there’s a look of longing greeting me. Though, it’s not for me. “Come on.” He encourages me with his hand on my elbow and I follow.

Before the house can swallow me up, I take a final look out at the sunshine and cast up a prayer…

Could you ever be ours? 

Would you want to?

“”Prom will you sit by me tonight?” You ask softly and just like that the sunshine no longer calls to me. For there is a brighter star that my world revolves around…

You.

“Yes.” My answer is firm and final so that no one else can argue around it. If I can’t have all of you just yet, I’ll take these little moments.

*********************

I have been toying with the idea of a polyamory relationship and this is my attempt. Hope it is ok!


	2. Loneliness Gladio's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio's thoughts on what he feels for you. He's worried and knows that the tension between the three of them and you is getting to be too much. Gods help him because he's not good at navigating his emotions and he knows that he's falling hard and fast...

Nightmares are nothing new for any of us, not even me, though I do lie to everyone and say that mine don’t bother me. Iggy lets me live in my denial while taking care of me from the sidelines while Prompto practically smothers me with love and affection until he’s sure I’m ok. My poor little chick, thirty some odd years old and he’s still just as tender hearted as he was in his early twenties. The man can cry at the drop of a hat but I love him desperately for it.

I can’t hardly get my emotions to function properly much less express themselves in a constructive manner, but when I see him let loose it instantly makes me feel better. Like he’s purging all of that poison for the both of us. Ignis has his own ways of coping which Prompto usually helps him with as well.

I’m the Shield, the ‘big strong man’, and my way of dealing with something unpleasant is either through destroying it or being loud and brash so that it will go away. That doesn’t always work and in the beginning you responded rather violently to such displays but over time we grew comfortable with one another and I learned quickly not to push your temper.

I also learned that that temper was a careful shield against your fear from the horrors you endured in the war. Your family was struck down, now only one of your sisters is alive and what was more you lost your husband and child in the aftermath. 

That night I found you, covered in blood with your attackers bodies and the one of your husband around you on the frozen ground, a blinding rage built within me and everytime I hear you cry out in the night now, I know that’s what you are seeing.

The horrors of those three men who attacked you. Your husband took one of them out but the other two overpowered him and you. Four months pregnant during a period in time that was unforgiving for the living, much less the unborn. What they did to you I heard through the doorway as you explained everything to the doctor without an ounce of emotion in your voice. The light had been snuffed from you that day, but slowly I have witnessed it coming back.

Sometimes on the colder afternoons when Ignis is cooking his life away in the kitchen and Prompto is taking his millionth picture of the falling snow, you will come and sit with me. Never too close, just enough so that we are in slight contact and you can see my book. There are times its a bit of a steamy moment and you blush furiously. Gods the things you do to me with that flush of crimson scattering itself across your face and chest.

I want nothing more than to reach out, draw you into my lap and claim your mouth beneath mine. To pillage your lips, to send you tumbling into a mass of nerve endings and sensation so that you will never know horrors ever again. Don’t you know how safe you would be in my arms? Just as safe as Ignis and Prompto are…

I would never let anything happen to you. Ever.

I wouldn’t let anything happen now, but if you gave yourself over to me I could protect you so much more efficiently from everything that continues to hurt you. I know I’m not very good with my emotions, but I am fiercely protective of what I consider to be mine and the Astrals know I want you.

None of us have discussed it but Prompto is so obvious it hurts, and Ignis, while unreadable, I know that man better than he does himself. The way he dotes on you and lets you reciprocate is nothing short of miraculous. The real question is how to approach you.

It’s not like we can walk up and say, “Hey… we’re in a polyamorous relationship and we want you to join.” I mean it would be great if we could but I’m not sure you would respond to such an offer. The looks we receive when we do show affection to one another made you flighty in the beginning, now you try not to get caught looking.

Ignis and I have tried to keep things out of the house, and definitely away from your weary gaze, however Prompto is a bit more clueless. That and he hugs and kisses everyone, you included, though it has stopped lately. I know how he’s feeling because when he likes someone his whole body flushes red, starting from the tip of his nose and working outward along his cheeks to his ears. I usually only see that kind of reaction when we are in the middle of something intimate, but when you are around I see it more.

I figure if anyone could convince you to put yourself into our capable hands it will be Ignis. Over the past few years he has broken you down bit by bit without you even realizing it and now whenever he comes around the interaction is effortless.

Where once your whole body would tense at surprise contact, Ignis can now brush up against you without concern, and sometimes you even relax into him when he shows you how to cut foods a certain way. He’s also the only one who can come near you with a sharp object, which means only he can cut your hair. In those rare occasions you get hurt, again, Ignis is the only one who you let tend to you.

Though that one I think is more because Prompto doesn’t handle you being hurt well, and you’re so shy around me. Physically that is. Which surprises me considering Ignis is ridiculously fit, but he just exudes some kind of comfortable air about him that the rest of us have never mastered. Maybe its because he’s blind in one eye, the other thankfully healed, but I know you are worried about how you look.

Gods above you are gorgeous! And I hate that you think otherwise. I know other men have overlooked you, even your husband was reserved in your interactions, but they were all fools. So what you aren’t thin and trim. You have curves for days that my hands have itched to get lost in. When I’m alone, away from my lovers, I can just imagine what you would feel like around me as I take you.

Alright, so I know that if sex were to enter the equation it would take a while, but that’s why it’s called a dream. My words often fail me. I’m a man of action and what I would do to you would prove how much I care.

How much I…

Could I dare to say that I love you?

Hell I don’t even know what love is except for taking care of Prompto and Ignis and now I know I want to take care of you too. If that’s not love then I don’t know what is. Especially when I find you outside, at the top of the lighthouse, looking for all the world like you are lost.

It’s still warm from the heat of the day so I don’t bother putting on a shirt and just head up the ladder to come see you. We’ve cleared out the inside of all the junk and now our camping gear is set up inside so that if we’re having bad weather or significant beast attacks we’re all safe up here. Honestly I just needed a place for my stuff and Ignis refused to give me the garage because I have a lot of camping stuff.

“Hey.” Climbing up to the railing, there you are bundled up in a small knitted throw the color of wine that Ignis made this winter. Knitting is one of his new hobbies. “What’s wrong?”

You shrug your heavy shoulders and your lips pucker in a bid not to cry. “I dunno. Just…” 

Lonely? I know that tone in your voice. The one that comes after Iggy and Prompto come in from outside wrapped up in one anothers arms, or when I emerge from one of the other men’s rooms because they hate sleeping in mine. I’m a slob! I know! People think that I would be order and perfection but I did that long enough and I don’t care to do it anymore.

Settling beside you, back to the railing and head tilted upward to glance into the night sky, I wait. Sometimes you’ll tell me, but lately you’ve been withdrawing. Especially at night. “You can talk to me you know.”

“I know.” Turning to gaze at me, your mouth opens and closes much like a fish’s but no words come out. Instead you surprise me entirely as I feel you slip your arms around my waist and press your face against my arm.

“Hey…” I coo softly, shifting around so that I can put you against my chest and hold you. This you rarely allow me the pleasure of. “What happened? Need me to beat someone up? Did that guy from Altissa make you mad today?” Today you had gone into town to the market with Ignis, which is just a thirty minute boat ride across the sea, and there’s a man who has had his eye on you.

I know because I overhear him talking to some of the others and each time I do I want to punch him in his obnoxious little face. What the hell would some soft, market stall seller, who had never known what being a warrior meant hope to compare to you? How would he take care of you?! I can’t stand him.

Neither can Ignis. Today even more so because he was in a snit and I’m positive it’s why you are outside looking up toward the moon as though she’ll have all the answers for you. She doesn’t…

I do though.

I know I can take care of you. I know Prompto can make you laugh and smile when you don’t feel like doing either. And I know that Ignis can love you in that gentle way he has about him that makes everything right in the world. The way he loves the rest of us. The way he binds us together as a unit instead of three individuals.

And I know Prom wants to love you. That boy would give you all of himself without you even having to ask. He’s selfless like that and its such a dangerous quality because people could and have taken advantage of him at times. 

You sniffle and pull away from my hold, my chest smattered in your tears as you wipe them away roughly and sigh. The dreams are playing behind your eyes and I want to squash them out of existence beneath my fist. But I can’t destroy memories with raw force because the Gods know I would have tried by now.

“The guy at the market…” You know I know which one, which is why I stay silent, my gaze heavy on your face. “He kissed me today…”

Rage explodes through me, my grip unforgiving against the railing as I try to wrangle in my fury but you feel it and shy away. “I didn’t like it Gladio. What’s wrong with me?” You turn your back to me and once more those gorgeous eyes are back up, looking to the moon for answers she doesn’t have.

I have them though.

Desperate, I reach to touch your long silky hair and push it away from your neck so that I can see the exposed flesh. If you were Prompto I’d nuzzle into you, scratching and tickling you with my beard until you laughed. If you were Ignis I would very gently kiss your shoulder and then tilt my head against your neck so that you could lean down against me if you wanted.

But you, I know exactly what I’d do if you’d let me. I’d press up against the back of you, ease my lips to the juncture of your neck and shoulder and kiss you. Open mouthed kisses, slow and lazy so that I could taste you at my leisure until you were relaxed once more. I don’t do this though. 

Pulling my hand back from your neck, I rest it to your shoulder and gently turn you around. “Nothing is wrong with you.” 

Your dark eyes fill with tears and my heart feels like its breaking. “Something is wrong! Gladio I’m so damn alone…”

“You have us!” I can’t help but say it and the look that crosses your face startles me. It’s like I’ve reached out and slapped you hard.

Shaking your head and backing away, you refuse to look at me again and motion for me to go. “I don’t have you. You have each other. I’m not part of that.” 

The world slams to a stop, the sound of your pain reaches out to me and I wonder if that pain is for all you have lost or all you wish you could have. “_____…” Its such a beautiful sound, the little syllables of your name curled into one gorgeous melody. I could call out your name for the rest of my life and still feel the jolts of electricity every time. You look so lost right now and I want to pull you against me and kiss it all away.

YOU HAVE US! If I shouted it at you would you hear me clearer? I’m not good at this and you know it. If only Iggy were here…

In the moment of my inaction toward you, you have begun to cry and that I will not abide. You fight me momentarily as I sweep you up into my arms and carry you inside to the small blow up bed we use while camping. It’s a bit flat, but it will do for now.

“You have us.” I whisper into your hair, curling my hands around your back and neck to hold you tightly against me. Take my strength won’t you? Use it to be strong for yourself until you’ll let us close…

That night we speak no more of kisses or being alone but in the morning I can feel a shift in you that is pulling you away and it frightens me. 

When Ignis calls us home and we both make it to the door you don’t even stop to greet him, just walk right inside and back to your room past a very concerned Prompto. Ignis’ lone green eye meets mine and I see his resolve solidify. 

We all need to talk.

*************

Next up is Iggy...


	3. Concerns (Iggy POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iggy can feel you wanting to pull away and he's had enough of all of this. It's time that he confronts you... that they all do.

With the end of the world and the loss of my King, purpose was a detestable seven letter word that eluded me. No matter how hard I worked, where I moved, or how many lives we helped, nothing gave me that feeling of satisfaction I had felt when working for my King and country. Lesser men would have broken down beneath such a strain, but I hadn’t stayed sane through ten years of the darkness to fall apart the moment the light had come back.

Visions of my King, fallen and lost to us all, haunted me through those ten years where I mourned his absence and the loss I would soon experience. Of course it all came to pass and though we had our ups and downs through the darkness, at the end of it when the light returned, Gladiolus, Prompto and I decided that we were better together.

Lovers came and went but the only ones to touch my heart were the three men I swore an oath to stand beside and serve. Until you.

And oh my Darling how conflicted you are. How in pain… and you are too stubborn to let us near. Sometimes Prompto can sneak past your barriers because that is his super power if ever he had one, but you always catch on.

You and I have had many late night talks about your life in Tenebrae, your service to the Queen, and the marriage you lost to vandals who took more from you than I could imagine. Had you not killed them, I would have searched the whole of Eos to spill their blood in retribution for what you suffered. Of course you know that I know, that Prompto learned it sometime after our first year together, but none of us discuss that horror.

We know that you are unable just yet.

I know it is because you have come to desire more than the companionship we offer you. My poor beloved, glorious warrior that you are, but you know nothing of the battlefield of love. It is dangerous and tricky, unkind to many, and now you run the risk of losing more than just our friendship, you risk losing the trust we have all built.

What is more, you don’t trust what you are feeling, nor do you fully understand the desires we have developed for you. One evening you were brave to ask about the relationship the three of us share.

If we all were intimate. What was that like? How did we deal with jealousy or moments of fear. You blushed furiously when I shared our shared intimacy and though I kept it chaste, I know your mind ran away with you wondering what it could be like to be loved by three men who would devote themselves to you the way we devote ourselves to one another. I had foolishly thought that we were getting close to finding a medium ground to broach our mutual attraction but you tightened the reins on your inhibitions and never let them out again.

But that morning when you walked in this house and disappeared for three days, refusing to come out even for Prompto, I know that we are at a crossroads and this heaviness between the four of us must be dealt with.

It’s a stormy summer night with wild winds whipping up the landscape and heavy droplets crashing to the earth. Normally we all watch the storms together, you entranced by the light show mother nature so readily provides us while the rest of us sit enthralled by you. Steeling myself, I approach your door and knock gently to make my presence known but I do not wait for an invitation.

Opening the door and stepping inside, there you are on the small couch in front of the massive windows with tears cascading down your cheeks while you take in the majesty of Ramuh on full display. “_____? Are you alright my Darling?” 

“I’m not your darling Ignis.” You whisper out across the small space but there is no bite to your tone, just sadness. You want to be my Darling but you just won’t accept that you can be.

Gladiolus and Prompto are just inside the door, looking to me to fix what is happening but I’ll need them with me for this. “No? But you could be.” I cannot continue to play your game of avoidance if I want to win you over but I know this is dangerous. If i’m not careful or leave at a critical period, we could wake up the next morning with you gone. The three of us wouldn’t survive that.

Not a second time.

When you turn your gorgeous eyes up toward me as though I have mortally offended you, I feel my heart clench, but I do not yield. Striding up to the small couch and the empty spot, it is occupied quickly as I invade your space. “You know I can’t.”

“Why?” No I do not know why you can’t! I want to shout it at you until I’m red in the face but it will do me no good. Instead I opt for patience and understanding in the face of your frustration.

“Why!” You’re on your feet, throwing your arms haphazardly around to point at me and then Gladiolus and Prompto. “Because… I…” You gasp in a breath that feels like it could be your last with how desperate it is, which pushes Gladio and Prompto into the room. I hold my hand out and they grind to a halt.

“Why?” I insist again, gaining my own footing to impress upon you my presence.

I know you have felt it when we cook or when we work in the garden. There is no way that the little brushes of my body to yours are innocent or accidental, but you have pretended that they are even when you give me a look of longing so deep and so intense that I have nearly put you beneath me in the soft earth.

I am not a man who acts rashly, my life is precision and carefully calculated, however I find with you that I want to throw all of that training and expectation out of the window. I want to pull you into me and feel you melt in my arms under my lips. To touch you and feel that exquisite hit of euphoria that comes when you get that first taste of someone that has walked through your dreams night in and night out.

Your bottom lip is quivering in the strain it takes you not to lash out but I don’t want your calm facade. I want your pain to burst free and crash through the three of us so we can share it with you at long last. How much of our pain have you let us share when you have been so selfish to carry the burden of your own? No more.

Standing up on my long legs, I watch your eyes widen in surprised anger as you back away and run right into your bed. With Prompto and Gladiolus blocking the doorway you are trapped inside with no where to run. Except to us.

Please run to us.

“I can’t belong to you…” You point to me and then immediately to the other two, “Or you! I broken! I’m ruined! I lost my husband and my baby… my Queen and my country… and if I lost more… I can’t. I can’t compete with how you love each other. How I want to love the three of you but how you will NEVER LOVE ME IN RETURN!” Screaming the last in a rage that isn’t real, you collapse to the ground and begin to sob hard, thinking that you are all alone as you always are.

Tears flood my vision as that pain in your heart unleashes and I hear the years of disgust and hatred you harbor for yourself that you think we see just as you do. Sweet Darling… all of that ugliness inside that you think is an extension of you we know it is just a poison that has seeped too deep.

It’s penetrated all that you are and you can no longer see that the two of you aren’t one entity. It is a parasite feeding from you. 

Gladiolus’ jaw tenses at your words, and Prompto’s cheeks are stained with his tears but none of us move toward you. As always, it is Prompto who breaks first and I truly think he is who you need. 

Our Prompto is the perfect cure to heartache with his steadfast beliefs in a person’s goodness and the willingness he carries within himself to love without reservation. 

“But we do love you _______. We love you so much…” They are few words but he is speaking them from the depths of his soul.

“How? You have each other? None of this would ever work? I’m just… I can’t be with you all. How would that work? Why would you want someone…” You gesture to your body that we all adore and make a face so full of disdain that Gladio snaps.

“Stop it!” He bites out, causing the three of us not speaking to jump with the venom in his tone. Stalking forward he pulls you straight out of Prompto’s arms and hoists you to a sitting position on the bed. “Gods damnit woman you are so blind! We’ve stayed because we never wanted to leave! Because when we found you it felt like we were home!” 

Good old Gladio. He never was one to temper his reactions and if you will let him he will be your champion. He will fight, battle and cheer you on through every obstacle you could face. Sometimes he will be mean and pushy, but its only because he cares. Though he is brash and painfully hurtful at times, it’s easy to forgive those trespasses when you realize that he didn’t even realize what he had done. He is a gentle giant who wouldn’t hurt anyone on purpose for the life of him. Outside of a fight that is.

Your eyes flail around wildly, looking from Prompto who has curled against you to Gladio who is so outraged he’s shaking and then finally to me. The calm, cool and collected individual who feels like anything but inside. I too want to shout at you, but I also want to wrap you in my arms and never let you go.

Instead, as you need me to be the voice of reason, I settle on your other side and slide your free hand into mine. “We adore you My Darling. And though we haven’t discussed it…” The others nod and your eyes widen in worry once more, “Perhaps it is time that we do? Together. The four of us.” What we will offer you is not conventional in the slightest and I know you were raised in a rather conservative household.

To take on the task of being a lover to three men and to be asked to share each other amongst ourselves is quite the undertaking, but I just know you are that missing piece. Not a replacement for Noctis, but another necessity entirely. No one could ever give us what you do. Not even our lost King.

In my heart, I believe he would have welcomed you into the fold and accepted you right away.

Perhaps, if I am permitted to be so romantically inclined, he sent you to us? I would like to think so anyway.

“Please.” Prompto presses carefully when you do not respond.

It takes Gladio falling to his knees in front of you, head bowed against your knee and a word of desperation on the tip of his tongue for you to agree. “Ok…” 

We all look at you and know that your fear is overwhelming, however there is trust in your eyes and the firm grip in which you hold my hand tells me that the warrior I know is fighting to push past the darkness that has remained inside of you.

As one, we stand and move to the living room to discuss what our lives will mean. 

All of the questions you have, even those that are uncomfortable to answer, we give a response to. There are fears of jealousy and being neglected in favor of someone else, and of course the worry that you may love someone more than another. “The fact that you worry about any of this means that we do not have to worry.” I whisper against our temple now that you are resting down against me, the fatigue getting to you.

Gladio nods. “It’s natural that sometimes we fight. But if you ever feel bad or a certain way we will all talk it out. If one of us hurts the other then we fix it. Sometimes you may get along better with Ignis or Prompto than me, but we work through those moments.”

Prompto added in his own thoughts on the matter, “Yeah. I mean I know this is wierd and when I started I thought I just loved Noct. I joined in because I wanted him, but as I got to know Iggy and Gladio I realized that I could love them too. Sometimes you won’t love us the same but it doesn’t mean you don’t love us.”

The two men are so eager to please you with their comments that they don’t realize how overwhelmed you are. I do though and gently motion for them to step back. “Perhaps that is enough for tonight. It has been a long day… and we will not rectify all of this tonight. How about we all get some rest…” I don’t want to let you go but you are nearly asleep on my chest as we lounge on the couch.

Gladio and Prompto acquiesce to the suggestion, only for you, and climb off of the floor to head to their rooms. You, on the other hand don’t budge on bit, and ask so quietly that we barely hear you say, “Can we… can we ummm… stay together? Please…. I mean if that’s ok…”

“Of course Darling.”

“Absolutely.” Prompto beams down at you and Gladio moves forward to scoop you up. Which you absolutely loathe but you know better than to argue with Gladiolus.

“Where do you want to sleep?” He murmurs against your forehead, easing a loving kiss to your brow.

The only real place we have to be together as a group is up in the lighthouse. But the storm…

“How about we pull a few mattresses out on the floor?” Prompto suggests, heading toward his room which is one of the rooms to have a queen size bed. You and I have double beds while Gladio and Prompto have the queen sized beds. 

Since Gladio has his arms full of you and isn’t ready to let go, I head off to gather my own mattress, and in a few short moments the floor is settled and Gladio puts you down. Prompto is quick to gather up the blankets while you sit watching him spring around in a slight panic. 

“Where do you want us Darling?” I know this is worrying you, so I ease you in gently. Though you have seen much in your short time on the planet, considering none of us are old and you are Gladio’s age, you seem so innocent. 

“I don’t know.” You whisper shyly, turning to me with a look that says I can decide.

Of course we all want to snuggle you, but you only have two sides. If you joke you have more we will all smack you, which is a part of life you have grown accustomed to. “Prompto you lay down on her left, I’ll be on her right and Gladio you lay behind Prom.” Gladio isn’t impressed, but once we’re all settled, you immediately reach across Prompto who has curled you up against this chest, and hold Gladio’s hand. The massive paw swallows up your own and it is that simple gesture that reaffirms my belief in you to be right for us.

You are the first to drift off to sleep and then Prompto followed by Gladiolus, but I stay awake just a little longer to make sure everyone is alright. We have just passed one stepping stone in all of this…

There will be so many more to come.

If you aren’t ready my Darling, don’t worry, because the rest of us are and we will guide you.


	4. To Be Brave (Reader POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're trying to put your thoughts together on all of this. Truthfully, you care for and possibly love these men but you just don't know how it will work out...
> 
> It's scary...
> 
> It's going to require a little bravery.

You wake up hot and alone on a blistering June morning. Sweat has plastered your nightshirt and shorts to your body and it is times like these you wish you were more comfortable to be naked around your companions. Or at the very least that you would have given up sleeping with them over the past week so that you could be nude in your own bed.

But they haven’t let you go and you haven’t been able to withdraw even if every single inch of you is screaming in denial that this is really happening. Over the course of the darkness you had met up with each man in various circumstances and each time there was a strange draw to remain but you knew of their relationship and there was no room for you.

How would you have brought that topic of interest up? “Hey… I’m lonely and I think I’m starting to fall for the three of you, think I can just be a part of whatever this is?” For Heavens sake you don’t even fully understand polyamory or how you could love three men much less how they are all going to love you in return. Not that you hadn’t been introduced to these types of relationships through some of your friends, but your family was nobility that believed in marrying, procreating, and cheating like normal noble families.

Once upon a time you had done your duty, found a soldier to marry, married said soldier, and then you settled down. All of the magic you had envisioned in your mind as to what marriage would be fizzled to nothing. He had just been doing his duty too. So, instead of divorcing or complaining, you followed through with your oath even into the darkness until that fateful night swooped in and stole away your chance at happiness.

Watching the light in your husband’s eyes dim to nothing while those men assaulted you was more painful than the violation. The beatings and the miscarriage of your child locked away the last trace of your humanity and the first opening you received, those men fell at your hands. It had been bloody and messy, just the way you felt on the inside and by the time you were finished the two bodies of your attackers look like they had been mauled by monsters.

Gladiolus had found you like that and you were sure he would judge, but all he did was clean your battered body and carry you to the nearest town. The anger and understanding that had been deep in his copper eyes meant more than he would ever know. Judgement never colored the atmosphere when he was around you then or now. Sometimes he gave you looks, that you pretended to ignore, that were no where near innocent and made parts of your body that you had long decided were dead, heat up.

One man was one thing, but the fact that Prompto and Ignis infiltrated your barriers had been a terrible blow to the defenses you erected after ten long years. Years of loss, starting with your mother who was a POW of Niflheim. You had been the one to decide to not accept their terms and due to that decision you received the Matriarch’s head in a box. The final look in her eyes as you saw her on that transmission before it went black was one of pride and it has been a small consolation to hold onto. With her sacrifice you were able to get your people to safe havens instead of having the population decimated.

Somehow you and your siblings made it through and your husband until year three of the Darkness and then it all went downhill. By year five your squadron of 10 was down to five and by year seven your two youngest siblings had lost their lives in the war which meant two of you were left. When the light returned it was just you, all of your soldiers gone, and your sister who had found love in the arms of two other women. You had been alone…

Truly alone. So you came back to Cape Caem where Prompto had taken you a few times during your excursions with him around Altissa and decided it would be the best place to set up shop. And then the three warriors you had come to know from Insomnia showed up on your doorstep and a small part of you sighed in happiness that you weren’t going to be alone anymore.

What ended up happening was that you felt more alone than ever. Every single kiss, hug, gentle word of affection, and passionate touch you walked in on solidified your predicament further in your mind. This world was going on with its life while you were stuck in purgatory, watching everything around you change while you remained a fixed constant. 

And now here you are starting to shift and evolve once more, breaking free of the bonds rooting you in place so that the winds of change will push you forward and you are terrified.

How are you going to do this? You don’t even know how your sister does it and she only has two girlfriends. Granted she lives in Altissa so you could just go ask her, but you don’t need to deal with questions. Not yet anyway.

Shaking the sleep from your body, you’re up and taking a cold shower to wash off the sweat before tossing on a tank top of Gladio’s that is way too big in the arms for you but slightly tight across your thicker stomach, and pair of thick black leggings that will keep you protected from the work you need to do. Ignis is out trading with the nearby farmers, butchered meat for some of the vegetables you don’t have enough room to grow while Prompto and Gladiolus are out at another farm and if they have time, they may throw in a quick hunt. Usually you are Prompto’s hunting buddy because you’re both good shots. Gladio is the muscle to bring in a kill and help butcher it, which leaves Ignis to take care of the finer cuts of the animal and packaging. Closer to the fall this is all you four will do for weeks to prepare meat for yourselves and to trade with your neighbors.

With your cap and gloves on, you make your way to the garage where the Regalia is kept under a tarp. The four of you have a large bucket truck for larger hauls under a car port, which is where your four wheel is. There are three to be exact. Ignis doesn’t have one but usually the two of you share. Inside the garage you gather up your pull trailer that goes behind your four wheeler and a few cages to go inside the long structure. You get it tugged out past the Regalia because you know better than to bring another vehicle into the garage. As it is the only thing you have stored in there are soft things in totes, far away from the car, and four large freezers. Last summer Ignis had instructed Gladio to create a large shed where their tools and butcher set up was housed. 

Once the cart is out of the garage and the door is shut, you hurry to get your four wheeler and the second everything is hooked up, you head down the trail to the docks. It’s a twenty minute ride and probably a few hours of work.

Gladio and Prompto got out early this morning to help one of the other farmers fix up his fence to keep his chocobos from getting out so there was no telling when they’d be back. Ignis would return any time now to get started on the big BBQ Gladio felt you all needed in the middle of the week just for fun.

He’s trying to take your mind off of things that have been in a precarious limbo. A week ago you finally gave into these three crazy men but the agreement had stopped at the verbal affirmation. You just weren’t sure how to continue with more.

Hell, you aren’t even sure that you know how to kiss much less have sex anymore? And what happens with you amongst three men? Are they going to have expectations of you? Is this going to be like some horrible gang bang!?

No. Okay, you need to stop getting so worked up. They’ve never hurt you before or acted like crazy perverts so why would they start now? Though you did suppose they each had some interesting kinks that you know nothing about. The only way your husband ever made love to you was on your back in the dark right before bed. After the assault you didn’t take any other lovers, mostly because the fear of losing someone haunted you more than potential abuse of any kind. 

Before you know it you’ve broken past the tree line and the glorious shade, and are right back out in the sun with five more minutes to go on your journey. Your job is to check the traps and nets for crab and green tailed Altissian lobster. Parking as close to the water you can get without danger of the four wheel toppling into the sea, you grab your hook and head down to the water.

First thing is first, the traps. You have close to ten set out and once they are all looked through, you have close to twenty five crabs ready for the steamer. Which will mean Gladio will have to get out the big cast iron pot to put over the camp fire. “Well Iggy will be pleased about this.” Dumping the last of your traps into the cage, you dump a quick bucket of water over the crabs and then head to the small dingy tied to the dock.

A few minutes out by paddle there are a system of buoy’s set up where your nets are cast. The first one you reel in has a few striped shimmerbellies. They are a mucky greeny black color on top and as long as your forearm but twice as fat, however their bellies are a vibrant shimmering yellow. Prompto loves to filet them and deep fry them in Ignis’ tempura batter. Ignis likes to cook them up on the grill with a mixture of citrus and herbs. Gladio doesn’t care as long as he eats.

Tossing the net back into the water, you get to the second net and there is your beautiful bounty. Fifteen gorgeous green tails, bigger than gladio’s foot and with the sweetest meat in all the ocean. This delicacy is best served with a garlic butter and nothing else. Suddenly the BBQ is looking up. There is nothing better than a Garula loin served with red wine sauce, forest picked mushrooms, a beautiful green salad with homemade balsamic dressing and all of this glorious seafood. 

The thought of the BBQ is starting to lift your spirits. You get the lobsters out of the boat and into the second cage without too much of a problem. If Ignis has gotten squash it will only make the night better. Whatever he sautee’s that beautiful yellow courge up with had to be one of the best things you’ve ever eaten. What’s better is that he cans a large batch of it for the winter months.

He’s caught you with a few jars in your room at a time which meant that Gladio and Prompto were also mad at you because they love it just as much and Ignis makes you ration it. This winter you are going to have a serious talk with him about it because he is a little intense about rationing the jars. 

The sun is high in the afternoon sky by the time you shovel in your lunch and cast a few lines, which gets you a few good sized fish you can give to the others for more squash. Ignis isn’t the only one who knows how to barter. By your estimate it is close to three when you finally pack up and head back toward the house where Ignis is already setting up the grill and chairs for the evening.

It’s still stifling hot outside but the wind has changed direction and now there is a wonderful breeze coming in off of the ocean. As you rumble up the rocky drive Ignis immediately turns and smiles. Making his way over to you and helping you down off of the four wheeler, not that you need it but he’s a gentleman, his smile brightens as he leans in and kisses your cheek.

A shiver of excitement shoots up your spine as the smell of his cool aftershave infiltrates your senses like a spell being cast on you. Ignis without that aftershave smelled fresh like a still winter morning after a freshly fallen snow. Crisp and clean. And a little minty, which can be attributed to his pension for drinking mint in his water. With his aftershave he reminds you of a gust of cool breeze wafting in off of the winter touched sea. It’s soothing especially considering he’s so warm and inviting when you have allowed yourself little hugs and embraces.

Chuckling nervously at his proximity, you pull back and head to the cages. “Got 25 crab, a few shimmerbellies, and 15 green tails. And I got a five large stripetips for Farmer Kline down the road.” 

“Oh excellent. He has a beautiful crop of squash this year. I’m sure with these five we’ll have a nice start to our pantry for the summer.” He pushes his glasses up his nose that are slipping due to the sweat on that long lean body that is barely clothed. Dressed in a pair of faded, dirty jeans and a white tank that shows off the muscles of his arms to perfection, you know its hot outside if Ignis isn’t wearing his usual suspenders and his hair is tossed all around his head. Not that you really care.

“Good. Should I call down to Farmer Goldback and see if they can come back early? I can’t move that pot to the fire.”

“Nor should you even if you could!” Ignis scoffs in near outrage. Warrior or not, you are a lady and he won’t have you doing hard labor that could possibly hurt you. Prompto and Gladio unfortunately agree.

You refrain from rolling your eyes, lifting the traps to get them into the shade of the garage with Ignis’ help when you here the other two four wheels bumping down the drive. “Nevermind.”

Ignis grins softly and takes your hand in his like it is the most natural thing in the world. “I already passed by and told them to be home soon.” Which in Ignis speak meant, now.

Gladio and Prompto jump off of their four wheelers, the larger soldier in only his faded grey jeans and a bandana on his head, where as Prompto is wearing his plastered chocobo tank that you painted him a few months ago and a pair of cargo shorts because he cannot do heat. “Dying!” Prompto snatches the bottle of water in your hand and drinks it down though you aren’t sure if more gets on him than in his mouth. The second bottle he manages much better.

Gladio eased up to Ignis, kisses him on the lips tenderly with that big goofy smile you have definitely fantasized about being flashed at you and then turns to meet your startled eyes. Startled because you were caught. Again. But he says nothing, just leans in and kisses your cheek with so much underlying sensual tension you are positive he just tried to get you pregnant with that single touch alone.

Okay girl, you have to do something and you know it! A week has passed and you are holding them at bay while they attempt to woo you into their fold with all of the patience of a saint! You don’t deserve them. But there isn’t a lot of time to dwell on that now that you all have jobs to do to put supper together and handle the seafood you brought in.

The fish are fileted by Ignis and vacuum packed for storage while the shimmerbellies are prepared for the fryer out by the grill. Gladiolus, Prompto and yourself begin work on the lobsters and crab and before you know it there is a steady flow of traffic coming down to make exchanges with Ignis for your catch.

By the time you are done, there is a mountain of squash, fresh tomatoes, a few nice ears of corn, and even a couple of bags of fresh fruit. Prickle Pears and peaches. “Oh the cobblers…” Prompto whimpers, shoving his face into one of the bags of peaches to inhale the wonderful fragrance. “And pies…”

“You can say that again!” Even if you are the pie maker you don’t care! Fresh peach pie with fresh whipped cream is the best summer treat. 

Gladiolus snatches away the bags in one hand and hoists the large crate of produce up onto his shoulder. “Alright I’m getting these in before you two spoil them with all of that drooling.” 

Ignis chuckles and settles down into his chair. “Mr. Goldback sent over homemade sausage and a few pints of fresh milk for you two helping him today.”

“The ones his wife makes?!” Prompto’s attention snaps to Ignis, eyes wide with delight and hope.

“Yes.” Ignis informs the man and reaches over to gently touch his chin. Like a lover would. “You must shave this off. It is getting too long.”

“Says the guy who doesn’t have a hair on his body save for his head! And why don’t you fuss at Gladio?” He pouted, arms crossed in front of his bare chest that was a dark shade of pink from the sun.

Gladio trails past Ignis, running his hand down the man’s abdomen with a wicked grin on his face. “Iggy has hair… that beautiful sandy blond goody trail that leads right down to his big…”

“Gladiolus!” Ignis smacks the massive hand off of him and gives the bigger man a glare that would set his hair on fire if he weren’t immune. 

“Personality!”

“Ohhh so that’s what in there.” You pipe up and the world goes silent. Turning to look up at the others they are all staring at you with a range of looks that express shock and amusement. “I mean uh…”

Gladio shakes his head, clearly pleased that you have jumped into the teasing and scoops you up to sit on his lap. “That’s exactly what he has in there.”

“Then what’s in yours,” Prompto taunts.

Gladio wiggles his brows and lightly shifts his hips up against your bottom. “My very MASSIVE personality!” 

With that you get up, straightening the tank top on your body down as if it could erase the feeling of those solid muscles surrounding your plush limbs. “I umm….”

“Darling?”

“_____…” Prompto is up on his feet with Ignis but you have already started for the house.

You aren’t even close to being alone long when the three of them break inside, Gladio at the front with an apology on the tip of his tongue but you hold up your hand and suck in a breath for strength.

“Ok. We all know this is ridiculous. We had a talk a week ago and we’ve been sleeping together and I’m still keeping you all at arms length and you’re being so patient.” Beyond patient! Heavens they were so kind you can hardly stand it.

“It’s just been so long and I… I don’t know how to do this. Hell, I hardly knew how before but now with three of you? What if I can’t please you all or what if you decide that this isn’t worth it in the long run…” Where will that leave you?

It hurts to even think about.

Keeping your head bowed and far away from the three intense stares focused on you, the one who steps forward to comfort you first is surprisingly enough, Prompto. The warmth of his palm almost burns the skin of your cheek but you lean in for more, wanting it to seep so deep inside that it warms your unmoving heart and teaches it to beat again. HIs thumb tenderly brushes a stray tear away and then the other long fingered limb is squeezing your face and all you can do is look up and drown in those deep blue eyes. “Can I kiss you?”

Gladio and Ignis snap their gazes to Prompto and you feel you’ve lost all of the air in your body. “W-what?”

Prompto grins that far too innocent smirk, considering he’s standing in front of you with that incredible lean body, that has filled out and become even more solid over the past twelve years. Washboard abs, dustings of freckles across his shoulders and down the middle of his chest you have often wondered what it would be like to chase the trail right down to his belly button and then nuzzle in to feel his long nimble fingers in your hair. Of course you’ve fantasized about other things but you have to keep those out of your mind right now. As it is you feel like you are going short circuit.

Prompto’s patience is astonishing, he never pushes, never pleads, he just waits, letting the length of his body line up with yours so that you can feel him near. 

Ignis grows uncomfortable with the intimacy building in the moment, worried for you and your reaction. “Prompto I don’t think…”

“Ok.” You whimper, surprising not only the three men watching you but yourself as well.

Prompto’s beautiful fair features soften in delight while a slow smile colors his full pink lips. “Close your eyes…” You hear him whisper just a hair breadth’s distance from your nose.

A decade is taken off of your lifespan while you wait, knowng that if you kiss them and feel nothing, this will all be over.

But what is even more terrifying…

If you feel what you know that you will feel, then you will be bound to them for the rest of your days…

As Prompto tilts his head to test the texture of your mouth, the reality of the moment hits you hard and you know without a single doubt in your mind that these men own you…

Heart and soon enough, soul.

*****************

Last chapter coming after this!


	5. A little romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a taste of what being with these men will be loke and while you are intimidated as hell... its also pretty nice.

Prompto kissed much like he did everything in life. With a passionate enthusiasm that would not be contained even if he should dare to try it. Mouth to mouth, he took his time to lightly suckle the plump bits of flesh caught between his, enjoying your soft little moans and almost desperate for more.

He kept the touch innocent enough, only allowing soft currents of air to fill the void he refused to fill. A whimper and whine wheezed out of your chest, pushing your eyes open in shock just as Prompto pulled away. You couldn’t take your eyes off of his puffy, soft lips that were moist from your embrace.

“You’re so soft.” He cooed to you reverently, which made you realize he had probably never been with a woman considering his hands were tentative in caressing your body, almost shy to test out the more intimate areas. “And you taste good.” To further drive home his point, his pink tongue darted out and swept over his bottom lip. 

My my… its been years since you’ve been kissed like that…

Gladio clears his throat and gently puts his hand on PRompto’s shoulder. The two make eye contact and within seconds of their nonverbal conversation finishing, the gunman pulls away from your shaken body nearly causing you to stumble at the loss. The tattooed soldier is quick to help stabilize your equilibrium.

“May I?” He asks, eyes just soft enough to cut off the predatory edge in them but you feel stalked nonetheless. You also feel so protected in these massive arms streaked with feathers of a mighty bird of prey. Enveloped in his arms you almost feel petite especially when one massive hand cups one side of your face and the other molds to your hip to steady you.

“Y-yes…” Heavens be gentle Gladio… Is all you can think as he swoops down and captures your mouth in his. Much like his aura, Gladio is daunting and intense, claiming the expanse of your lips as his own. Kissing Gladiolus is a betrayal to that self sufficient woman you have striven to be all of your life. When he touches upon you with such intimacy it feels like you could just give every heartache and pain into his capable hands and never need to fear the world ever again.

Never once does he breach the barrier of your lips to delve deeper, though he taunts you with the promise with a few swipes against the little pouty bits. “You’re ok precious.” He murmurs softly against your neck, using firm motions of his hands up and down your back to slow your breathing. 

Flushed and overwhelmed all you can do is hold onto this mountain of a man who has lit a fire within you that will probably never go out. They will only ever be able to douse the flames to keep from engulfing you but nothing more. “You ok?”

You shake your head no, which makes him chuckle, a deep throaty sound you feel rumble out against your chest and straight through your body. “You’ll be ok. Promise… “ He’s still touching you, knowing exactly where to put his hands and you are very aware that he knows a woman’s body. Gladiolus has known his fair share of lovers, female and male, so his ability to addle the senses is extraordinary. 

The sensation of his fingertips linger even when Ignis edges his way into your vicinity, pressing to your side so that you can go to him instead of him taking the power position in the moment. Grateful for his mercy, eventually Gladio spins you slowly to face him and with the slight height difference, you have no where to run but into the beam of his intense stare.

The question is lingering between you and there is no way you can say no, but Ignis doesn’t rush you. He isn’t eager like Prompto, or overwhelming like Gladio, Ignis takes his time making sure you become used to the feel of his arms around you. How his fingers feel trailing against the inside of your ribs and all the way back to your shoulder blades. By the time one of his lean, smooth hands, protected all of those years by gloves, slips up the side of your neck, cradling you like the finest porcelain, you are the one to press your lips to his.

Ignis grins at your exuberance and swiftly takes over not because he must dominate you, it is because he commands you at his very whim and you are helpless to disobey. Whereas Prompto is warmth and shy excitement, Gladio is force and very little control, Ignis encompasses all that they lack. He knows just how to touch you, the perfect moment to change the angle of your embrace and how to blissfully drug you beneath his power. A swoon of desire filters out of your lips just as he pulls away to gaze at you with hooded eyes and you feel yourself snap.

Eager hands shoot to his hair, and pull him back to your mouth where he immediately plunders past the seam of your lips and delves deeply within. There isn’t an inch of you that goes unexplored and then someone is grabbing at you and that overwhelming aura of Gladio possesses you once more.

Dazed completely, you let him nip, lick and pry apart your lips, stealing away the breath you desperately need, but at this point it feels so good to be touched, so good to be kissed that suffocation is the least of your worries.

A muffled sound comes off to your right, and when the fog in your brain clears as oxygen rushes into you, your body is pulled once more against the man who started this all and you nearly collapse against him. But he doesn’t fall to you like you anticipated. Prying your eyes open, gazing up into those indigo wonders you see the request and give a single nod, clasping his cheeks between both of your hands until the two of you meet.

Prompto’s kiss is so beautifully innocent that you nearly weep but as he learns how to move his tongue against yours, and just how you like to be touched, his confidence increases and a tenderness so real and honest bleeds into your moment and now you are breathless for another reason entirely.

Not once in all of your life has anyone kissed you in such a way and while the three of them are so incredibly different, the emotion they have conveyed to you this evening is the same. When the wild haired golden blond releases you at long last you see Gladio pressed behind him, holding on for dear life as he buried his head in the blond’s neck. Ignis is against you, his hands flat against your tummy and the tip of his nose trailing up and down the slope of your neck as you struggle to breathe. 

Your body is buzzing from all of the attention and part of you wants to just fall beneath them and be touched all over. It’s been such a long time, if ever, that you have been wanted in such a way and you don’t know what to do with it all. A whimper flees past your lips, garnering the attention of the three males but thankfully Ignis takes control of the situation. “Ssshhh… It’s alright.” The words are for everyone because Gladiolus looks like he wants to devour you and Prompto is trying desperately not to rub his body against yours. He’s hard against your thigh and you know Gladio is more than wired.

Shakily, Ignis withdraws you from the group of two men and keeps you tightly against his chest so that you can all invite calm into this situation. “I-I’m sorry.” 

“Never.” Gladio pulls from Prompto to come to you but the younger man takes hold of his arm so that you all don’t fall under the same spell as before.

Prompto shakes his head. “Don’t be. We should be sorry… we didn’t handle ourselves very well.” HIs eyes meet yours and there is a glint of lust in them that shocks you to see. That look isn’t for Gladio or Ignis, it’s for you.

Ignis nods his agreement. “Indeed. We should not rush this my Darling. You deserve time and care…”

Always the gentleman and if you don’t love him for it right now you certainly will later. Running a hand through your mussed hair, you settle into a kitchen table chair and feel the others follow suit. 

“Wow.” Prompto is the first to speak and naturally the first to get smacked as Gladio whaps the poor man upside the head.

“Stop being a kid…”

“Enough Gladio.” Ignis chides though he too is shaken by this evening just judging by the way his hands fidget with one another on the table. His visor is hiding the sole eye that has sight, the other is still singed shut, and you can hardly make out what is happening in that green depth. “He gets to be how he wants to be.”

Gladio rolls his eyes but quiets on the matter and gives you a flirty wink that has you blushing again. You aren’t a virgin, and the Gods know you have gone through plenty to deter you from sex, but you’d be a damned liar if you said you didn’t want to feel each of these men sweep you away beneath their passion.

Complete and total submission at their hands where they could mold you into that person you once fought to be. The woman the darkness stole away but is now staring at you in green, copper and soft blue depths. 

She’s in reach at long last and you feel lighter just knowing it.

None of you mention the kisses, after a few moments of sorting yourselves out everyone heads back outdoors where the sun is no longer so painfully hot. By now it has dipped down past the tree line. 

Ignis gets the BBQ fired up with the Garula steaks going on with his special rub blend and smokey sauce to retain moisture. The seafood that you had left over is cleaned and prepped on plates while Gladio helps finishes the sauces and heats up the mushrooms, onions and pepper saute. 

“Here we are…” Ignis hands a plate to you first which you graciously take and settle onto your lap. Your chair is directly situated beside Prompto, who has scooted impossibly close, and Ignis. 

“Thanks Iggy.” Gladio takes his first bite and his face scrunches up into what you would describe as an orgasmic look but when you take your first bite you completely understand.

“Wow. Just as wonderful as always Ignis.”

“For sure! Damn Iggy you are too good to us. We eat like Kings!”

“And Queens.” You pipe up, giving Prompto a condemning look for leaving you out.

He immediately bows over his plate and picks up your hand to kiss the knuckles. “Forgive me my Lady Queen!”

Everyone laughs and you just know that that nickname is going to stick. So far Ignis calls you Darling, Gladio has alternated between baby and precious depending on the circumstance, and Prompto is flailing for something. You haven’t found anything special you want to call them because often times its in the way you say their names that conveys a deeper meaning.

One day everything will smooth itself out, but for now you just want to let this happen. You need it to just happen! A smidge of normalcy amongst the chaos of your past. It would be foolish to think that everything will be perfect from here on out, but even with those bumps in the road, it will be worth all of the trials and successes the four of you find together.

Their lover and King is gone, your husband and Queen fell, but now that the world has been left to you four, it feels right that you should do this together. For your part you will make sure to fight against your insecurities and the harsh things you think of yourself to stand at their side the way they deserve.

The evening passes beautifully while you all eat and drink water, because it’s too hot for alcohol, and then retire to the indoors once everything is cleaned up. Everyone takes their rinse off shower, you first and then Ignis, Prompto and Gladio who is the last out and the last to bed.

“Ok. No fair. I’m always the big spoon and you two always get to cuddle her. My turn. Prom move.” Gladiolus didn’t give the blond time to shift before he pulled him away and settled down in his spot. 

Prompto who had been half asleep whined immediately. “Gladdy I was comfy!” 

“Too bad! It’s my turn.” He hmphs in irritation, rolling his massive body toward you who are now wide awake and slightly amused. Blushing he presses a kiss to your lips and laughs, “Sorry… I just…”

“Wanted your turn… we know Gladio. Now quiet. And no being handsy!” Ignis answered for you, curling you closer to him as his head buries into your neck.

“Goodnight boys.” Is all you can say to the bickering, wondering just what you have gotten yourself into.

Either way, you are pretty sure you’re ready for another adventure.

At least you hope so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a sequel already completed. Im hoping to get a couple more... I liked this little story and i have a hard time letting things go! Comments are appreciated. I am more than willing to receive ideas to continue in the arc! Thanks everyone!


End file.
